Fates Intervened: 1: Bringing Back the Dead
by DesiringPirates
Summary: A year after Xena passed on, Gabrielle and Eve part ways so Gabrielle can travel alone and think. Meanwhile, The Fates realize a mistake and set off to correct it, enlisting the help of the lone warrior. Story one of series.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Bringing Back the Dead

Rated: PG13 (T)

Characters: Gabrielle, Eve, Virgil, Anthony, Michael, The Fates

Summary: A year after Xena passed on, Gabrielle and Eve part ways so Gabrielle can travel alone and think. Meanwhile, The Fates realize a mistake and set off to correct it, enlisting the help of the lone warrior.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Oh, what a tangled web we weaved, dear sisters." the youngest-looking fate calmly exclaimed, coming upon knots in the strings of time. "A mistake has occured."

The oldest fate sighed. "Such a rare occurence. We must right it."

The third fate glanced down at the string and read the story. Briefly closing her eyes, she shook her head. "How will we accomplish such a deed? Heaven does not agree with us. To bring back the dead is unthinkable to them."

"They are a kind, generous soul who will do good if given another chance. Heaven will have to understand and accept it. We must correct it. If we do not right this, the guilt will destroy us."

The older sister nodded. "Then we need to ask for help."

(X)(E)(N)(A)

"I 'ear tha' she killed a hundred men in only ten minutes." A portly balding man said, nursing his ale.

His friend, a tall lanky man, shook his head. "Nah. It were no hundred men." He took a drink from his mug. "It was two hundred!"

The barman came around, chuckling. "I hear she once danced with a unicorn and then cut out its heart and ate it." He lied, amusing himself. Drunkards and their wild stories always annoyed him, but he learned how to deal with it in his own humorous way. "And then she walked up to the Devil- himself!- and slapped him in the face."

The two patron's mouths opened in shock and they turned to gawk at the warrior woman. She was so petite, fragile-looking and blonde - it was hard to believe that she could face the fallen angel, let alone slap him.

Gabrielle sighed and put her fork down, frustrated at the on-lookers. she pulled out a coin and placed it by her barely touched plate. While grabbing her travel sack and making sure her sais were in order, she walked up to the two men.

"It was thirty-three men, and all I did was cut the rope on the bridge." Gabrielle tipped her head at the barman in thanks and left the tavern.

Outside, she took a deep breath and walked over to the stable. Argo Junior was tied up there, patiently waiting for her. She gave a small smile to Xena's horse.

_Xena._

A sharp pain rang in her heart, making her sad. It has been a year and she still misses her dearest friend. The pain was not excruiating anymore. But it was still pain and she knew it would never go away. As she patted down Argo, Gabrielle thought of all the friends she lost: Xena, Eli, Joxer...

Shaking her head of the unpleasentness she jumped up on to the saddle. Gabrielle would do anything to even only have one of them back. Her and Eve, Xena's daughter, traveled together every once in a while but Eve spent all her time spreading the word of peace it was hard to keep moving forward. It had been three months since Gabrielle saw her last.

Deciding to go towards Athens she kicked Argo gently and began to move forward.

(X)(E)(N)(A)

"Bones of the Dead." The oldest Fate inquired. She looked down at the table, seeing a complete skeleton.

"Made from ash, made from water."

"Object of the departed." The youngest Fate handed the oldest a sword.

"Next..." The oldest Fate looked at a shimmering orb, seeing a picture. "Blood of the beloved."

The picture shimmered, showing Gabrielle riding on horseback.


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Bringing Back the Dead

Rated: PG13 (T)

Characters: Gabrielle, Eve, Virgil, Anthony, Michael, The Fates

Summary: A year after Xena passed on, Gabrielle and Eve part ways so Gabrielle can travel alone and think. Meanwhile, The Fates realize a mistake and set off to correct it, enlisting the help of the lone warrior.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Eve handed the man at the fruit stand two coins and took her grapes, apples, and a suspicious looking fruit called a banana. Placing the latter objects in her stachel, Eve picked at the grapes and smiled. Athens was one of her favorite cities. It was always bisy, with new people coming or going and it was so easy to take a few days off from being Eli's messenger and just relax.

_If I only had someone to relax with. _Eve thought while munching,_ Maybe I should find Gabrielle. Where could she be? Sparta? _Eve came upon a tavern and turned her nose up against the smell. _Potedia? Gly-_

Suddenly, Eve was knocked to the ground. Instinctively she kicked out but missed whatever her target was.

"AND STAY OUT!" A gruff voice shouted. Evem blinking confusion out of her eyes, heard someone groan in pain.

"Boy, play a few card tricks and your called a cheat." A young, rather handsome man looked down at Eve. He was sitting up, in her lap, smiling. "Oh. Hello there beautiful."

Eve glowered. "Get off me."

The man smiled again. "Whats the rush?"

Growling briefly in anger, Eve kicked up and he landed on his back and grimaced in pain.

"Ouch. I thought you peace lovers weren't suppose to be violent."

Eve frowned in annoyance. "Not when unwanted advances are made." She dusted herself off and fixed her shawl. "Do you know who I am?"

The man smiled. Eve, despite her anger, found him charming. "No. But the robe, the lack of defence armor- you scream Eli."

"Tha obvious?" She asked sarcastically, watching him stand up.

He continued smiling, walking up to her. Coyly, he snaked his arm around her shoulders. "Want to scream 'Anthony' instead?"

All Eve could see was red. Sharply, she brought her elbow up and connected it with his nose. She felt the impact and heard the thud as Anthony fell down to the ground. Sighing harshly, she walked away.

It was only thirty seconds later when Anthony came to. He stared up and saw his friend's amused face staring down at him.

"Wow. I was right. You are annoying. So much so that you even drew Eve to violence."

Anthony laughed. "Hey Virgil!"

Virgil extended his hand and helped pull his comrade up. Anthony wobbled for a second.

"She can pack a punch." He wiped his nose, searching for blood. "I like her. So, 'Eve', huh?"

Virgil nodded. " Daughter of Xena, messenger of Eli himself."

Anthony nodded. "Think I got a chance with her?"

Virgil laughed and clapped a hand on his friend's back. "Not a chance in Hades."

Anthony wiped his nose again. "Aw, why not?"

Virgil just started shaking his head. He walked away, laughing.

(X)(E)(N)(A)

Along the walls of Athens laughter could be heard, mixed in with groans of depression and sighs of pleasure. Gabrielle smiled for the first time in a long time. There was a lot of activity in Athens, so much emotion, that she could hide herself.

As soon as she entered the gates she put Argo in a stall and paid the caregiver. After promising that if she stayed for more than one day she would come back and pay, Gabrielle began walking until she found the long lost temple of Athena.

Choosing not to go outside, she sat on the steps and watched the town go by. In a few minutes Gabrielle got company.

"Gabrielle?"

Rousing out of her subdued wake, Gabrielle blinked her eyes and looked up.

"Virgil!" She stood up and started towards him.

He met her halfway, grabbing hold of her and swinging her around in a hug. At the adrenaline rush, Gabrielle smiled again. Virgil put Gabrielle back down and moved back to look at her.

At the first glance of his eyes, Gabrielle felt a pain in her heart. She worked to keep her smile up, but it was hard. Those brown eyes were so warm, so open and so familiar. They were the same exact eyes she looked over twenty-five years ago.

"How are you?" Virgil asked, taking another step back and almost losing his footing. Again, he reminded Gabrielle of his father.

"Doing fair." Gabrielle nodded. "Getting a bit lonely; I'm looking for Eve."

"Eve?" A new, interested voice sounded. Gabrielle looked over Virgil's shoulder and saw a young man with a bruised nose.

"Yes, why?" Gabrielle asked, looking at him with surprised concern and wariness.

"We just saw her a little while ago." The man pointed at his nose.

"She left a 'go-away' present on Anthony." Virgil filled Gabrielle in.

Gabrielle looked surprised again. "You made Eve get violent?"

Anthony nodded.

"Damn, you must be annoying." Gabrielle laughed, Virgil joining in.

"Ha. Ha. Go ahead, laugh at the wounded." Anthony said, annoyed.

Gabrielle shook her head, trying to collect herself. "You probably deserved it!"

(X)(E)(N)(A)

Eve stormed around the out-limits of town until she calmed down. It had been years since she felt that kind of anger, three at least. She also had many unwelcome encounters with suitors, but never had they infuriated her so...

"Excuse me?" A young girl asked, walking straight up to Eve. Eve paused in her steps, looking down at the strange girl. "I search for the Battling Bard named Gabrielle."

Eve smiled kindly. "I'm sorry, I have not seen her for months."

"That's impossible. She is in town with you, I consulted the threads." The girl said calmly, but Eve could hear frustration under her breath.

Eve took a step back and prepared to walk around the girl. "I apologize. But if you find her, please let me know. I want to find her myself."

Clearly agitated now, the young girl twisted, transforming into a middle-aged woman. Reaching out, she growled. "You lie."

Eve, startled, stepped back again and fell on her backside. She looked up at the strange being with amusement and honor.

"I have no time to WASTE. where is the BARD!" the being bellowed.

Eve braced herself, preparing to defend berself. Instead, she remembered Eli and kept still. Eve would not resort to violence and killing.

"Listen to me! I apologize, please do not get angry- I will help yo-"

"SILENCE!" The woman screamed out and pointed at Eve. "I have no time for mortal ways. The gateways are CLOSING!" Sparks flew from her fingers, collecting into a huge energy ball.

Eve screamed in terror as the being lifted the hot fire in the air.

(X)(E)(N)(A)

Gabrielle smiled at the young man sitting next to her on the steps. Virgil has some scrolls out, showing her doctrines of philosophy and stories of nymphs. Gabrielle marvelled at his works, felt a sense of pride as her eyers roved the pages.

For once, Gabrielle felt happy. At peace. She was sitting in the sun, speaking to a friend, making a new one. It was calming.

"You should read the one about the pyramid." Anthony said, searching a bag fro the scroll. "It is my favorite one."

Gabrielle nodded and held out her hand for the scroll Anthony had found. As soon as she touched it she heard a scream. She withdrew her hand and the scroll dropped. Startled, all three looked down at the scroll, expecting it to scream again.

"Go get it." Anthony told Virgil.

"You go get it." Virgil answered.

"HEEEELP!"

Gabrielle shot up, sais in her hands. She started towards the sound, Virgil and Anthony behind her. Darting through the streets as fast as she could Gabrielle ended up in a back alley, looking at Eve.

"EVE!" She called out and saw an old woman crouching over her friend. The woman was looking down at Eve with frustration.

"Gabrielle!" Eve called out.

At the name, the old women twisted around, changing into a middle aged lady. Eve took the opportunity and got up, rushed to Gabrielle's side.

"I don't know what it is. It wants you. I tried to talk to it, but-"

"Show some respect, Eve." Gabrielle warned, and sheathed her sais.

"Why?" Eve asked, looking at the strange woman. Today was just not her day to think of peace.

Gabrielle took a step forward. "Because they are the Fates."

"And we do not have much time. We need your help, Gabrielle."

"With what?"

The woman twisted and morphed into the young child.

"To bring back your loved one."

TBC Friday night 9pm!


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Bringing Back the Dead

Rated: PG13 (T)

Characters: Gabrielle, Eve, Virgil, Anthony, Michael, The Fates

Summary: A year after Xena passed on, Gabrielle and Eve part ways so Gabrielle can travel alone and think. Meanwhile, The Fates realize a mistake and set off to correct it, enlisting the help of the lone warrior.

A/N: I did not have time to proof read this myself! I was wondering if there are any Xena fans out there who would like to help beta this, and the other stories in the series, for me.

**CHAPTER THREE**

The black rock glittered in the hallway and a mist of coldness settled over Gabrielle as she followed the Fates into their lair. She heard her friends, who demanded to come or else Gabrielle wouldn't, walking behind her.

Only one thought was going through her mind: _Xena. Xena. I am going to get Xena back._

Excitement and caution ran through her body. But, as a true warrior, only blankness showed on her face.

Eventually they all made their way to the center, where the two other Fates were tending to the past and present. The only oddity in the room was a full skeleton, laying on a raised platform.

_Xena!_ Gabrielle almost said out loud.

Virgil, Eve and Anthony all stood at the entranceway.

"This is odd and disturbing." Anthony commented.

Eve looked at him. "Why are you even here?"

"He's a busybody." Virgil answered, rather quickly.

"No! Am not! I just... didn'twanttobealone, that's all." Anthony said in a rush.

The three went silent as Gabrielle spoke.

"What do you need me to do?"

"It is very simple. We have their body, and an object of personal value. All we need is the blood sacrafice of a willing beloved." the Oldest Fate said, plucking at the past strings.

Eve stepped up. "You want Gabrielle to die so you can bring back another? That's insane!"

"You got us all wrong." The young Fate answered. "We require the smallest amount of blood."

Gabrielle nodded. "I'll do it. I want to."

Eve grabbed a hold of Gabrielle's arm and turned the blonde to face her. "This is crazy, Gabrielle."

"I said I would do it and I will. The Fates have done nothing wrong to me, I trust them." Gabrielle broke free from Eve's grip and walked to the trio of sisters. "I am ready."

The Fates nodded in unison. The youngest one held out her hand and Gabrielle accepted it, allowing the Fate to guide her to the altar. The hand was so small, so warm and it led her to the tall bones of her passed love. Gabrielle shuttered for a second when the Fate placed her hand into the skeletons, but she settled down next to her. In a few moment, she would have her back.

Butterflies erupted in Gabrielle's stomach. The urge to squeeze the hand under hers was strong, yet she was afraid of shattering the carefully collected peices.

"We have the human ways. Body." The Fates began chanting together, their voices echoing in the cavern. "To carry ones self around."

"Material." The youngest Fate laid a sword down next to the skeleton's left side, where Gabrielle couldn't see it. "To have the determination of ones self.

And blood. To give life, breath, hope, fear, pain, loss and lo-" As the oldest Fate took a dagger and cut a thin line on Gabrielle's breast, a thunderclap was heard, startling even the Fates.

A white light filled the small space, blinding all and then dimmed, an angry man stepped forward.

Yet this was no ordinary man. This was the archangel, Michael.

And he was livid.

He took two steps forward to the Fates and snarled: "You heathens."

(X)(E)(N)(A)

Eve fell to one knee and bent her head down. Virgil bent down to see if there was a problem. Anthony was the only one to keep standing, staring at the arch angel.

"I can't believe it. A real, live angel." he muttered in astonishment.

"He is not alive." The middle-aged Fate spat, looking at the angel with hatred. "He is dead, but still walking around."

Michael roared. "I AM BLESSED. I am pious, ordained- I have not been ripped from death like a babe ripped from the womb!"

"But like a babe," The oldest Fate replied, "you bitch a lot."

From behind Michael, Gabrielle jumped on his back and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"You foolish girl!" Michael yelled, digging his strong fingers into Gabrielle's arm. "I will break your arm!"

"I want her back!" Gabrielle retorted.

Michael grabbed the petite blonde and flipped her over his shoulder. She landed hard on her back.

"This is not your fight, Gabrielle." The arch angel stretched out his wings, showing his power. "You do not have to get involved."

"I am involved!" Gabrielle cried. "I want- no, need her back!"

"Then you want to fight?" Michael asked. He unsheathed his sword and swung it towards Gabrielle, who ducked. "You will lose."

Eve stood up suddenly, holding a lit torch in one hand. She blew on it, alcohol spitting from her mouth and the flames engulfed the angel. Virgil threw a sword to Gabrielle, who had time to catch it and go into a fighting stance.

After a few more seconds, Michael stepped out of the flames, visibly unharmed. Though he moved more slowly he still loomed over Gabrielle.

"A mistake."

"A diversion." Gabrielle said. Lifting the sword, she jumped to the side.

The heavenly sword sliced through the air, the angel holding it moving to face Gabrielle. After a few more missed swings, Gabrielle lunged forward, but was blocked.

"To the first blood?" Michael asked. "As I can not die." He chuckled.

Gabrielle turned on her heel, swinging the sword over her side. It was knocked out of her hands. As the arch angel moved forward, dangerous intent in his dark eyes, Gabrielle ducked and rolled to the other side of the room.

As Michael rose into the air, Gabrielle broke off a standing torch and swung expertly. After a few choice hits and curses, Gabrielle managed to unarm Michael. Taking the warm end of the torch, she brought it down on his face, ripping and burning up his cheek. A small spot of blood came.

"I win." Gabrielle dropped her weapon and hurried to the skeleton. Just as she reached the platform she felt strong arms around her shoulders and was lifted up in the air.

"Gabrielle!" Eve yelled and looked around for something, anything to help her friend. She turned to the Fates, about to yell at them to help. Yet the Fates were huddled together, chanting. There was an air of hesitancy around them.

Then, all of the sudden, the Fates seemed to absorb into one another and grow. Eve had never seen anything like it; they seemed to form new bones and tied themselves together. They filled up nearly half the cavern when they finished, looking like the youngest Fate.

The three young people huddled together and raced their way over to the skeleton, to protect the fragile bones.

Gabrielle struggled with Michael, who kept going up, up, up, ready to leave the cavern. Suddenly, the room became dark and Gabrielle fell against a warm wall. Almost gently, Michael and Gabrielle were seperated, as if pulled apart by-

-hands. Gabrielle saw the new giant and smiled up at them. Michael, instead, bit his tongue against expletives and struggled to get out of his prison.

"Leave." The booming sound shook the walls, rocks coming loose. One fell, but Anthony reached out and grabbed it before it came in contact with the skull.

"Nice job!" Virgil yelled to be heard over the echoes.

"I have NO idea what I am doing!" Anthony replied, placing the large stone on the ground.

Gently, Gabrielle was placed on the floor.

"Mark me, Gabrielle!" Michael yelled. "There will be consequences for what you are about to do."

Gabrielle smiled at him, as if ignorant to what he was warning. She stood back and watched the Fates wind up a throw and pitched Michael, with all their might, up into the air. He blinked out of sight and went beyond.

After a few moments silence, Eve spoke. "I can't believe I set fire to an angel. Eli must be furious at me."

Anthony patted her on the back. "You did it for the greater good."

Gabrielle snapped out of her dazed revery and turned. She ran to the altar and sat down next to the skeleton.

Putting her hand on the cut on her chest she added pressure on it and got her fingers wet. Gabrielle then placed them on the rib bones, above where Xena's heart would be.

"Love." She finished the chant and stood back as a spark started to form tissue and muscle, which rapidly covered the bones and pulled them together.

But what came of the scene was something Gabrielle never would have expected.

_**A/N: TBC in the final chapter on Sunday! Don't worry- if you liked it, there will be more, as this is a series. I promise, too, that the storyline will be more developed and better as time goes on. The first story, or 'pilot' as you will, is always the dryest.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Bringing Back the Dead

Rated: PG13 (T)

Characters: Gabrielle, Eve, Virgil, Anthony, Michael, The Fates

Summary: A year after Xena passed on, Gabrielle and Eve part ways so Gabrielle can travel alone and think. Meanwhile, The Fates realize a mistake and set off to correct it, enlisting the help of the lone warrior.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was painful yet relaxing. First, the tissue formed, binding bone and the muscle to come next together. Then, spidery viens crawled up his body, stabbing into unmoving organs that had just formed. Then the body was encased in pale white skin, hair sprouted up over the naked body, falling down heavy. Heavy, and brown.

The the blood came. The sacraficed blood seeped into the dead heart, filling the organ with its own. Then, suddenly, it happened.

_Ba-bump._

The sound seemed to fill the area, loud to it's ears. Their whole body tingled with the sensation of blood flowing through the viens.

_Ba-bump._

The thought process came and the demand to breathe was next.

_Haaaah!_

The new body laid there motionless for a moment. As if painfully, they opened their eyes. Everything was blurred, but after a few blinks, the eyes wettened and they could see a face with tears rolling down it.

_This boy is familiar. _Then, as if a spark went off, they recognized him. _This is my son._

"Dad!" Virgil cried and wrapped his arms around Joxer.

Joxer grumbled, trying to get his throat to work, but it was terribly dry. A girl, another face that looked familiar, reached over with a canteen of water for him.

_Livia! _Joxer thought, but the young girl seemed so gentle and careful, that the brief fear faded away. _Eve._

He went to lift his arms, but cried out in pain. Almost immediately, there were three people- Virgil, Eve, and a young man he never met before- each took a different appendage and began massaging. It helped immensly and soon, Joxer was able to sit up and drink.

"Dad!" Virgil cried again and this time was properly hugged.

Tears pricked Joxer's eyes. Virgil let go, but Joxer grabbed his son's head and brought it close, giving him a big sloppy kiss on Virgil's forehead.

Then, as Virgil moved back, Joxer saw an angel. A beautiful sight, his heart beat faster, beating more sense and memories into his head.

"Gabrielle." he whispered, his throat still sore.

She wasw standing still, stunned with silence. There was a light shining down on her, framing her golden hair, making it look like she was wearing a halo.

Gabrielle gasped as he stood up, albeit shakily. He was here- _but it was suppose to be Xena. But it is Joxer. He looks so young though, why?_

"Young blood, young body." The oldest Fate answered Gabrielle's internal question. "He is the same age as you."

Joxer smiled. "Good for-" he coughed and cleared his throat. "-me."

Gabrielle choked on her tears at Joxer's voice. Suddenly, she ran to him and collided into his still chilled body. Her arms held him tight, her head rested on his shoulder. Joxer hugged her back just as fiercly.

The tears began to fall freely. They cleansed away the past year of lonliness and depression away from Gabrielle.

"I missed you." She whispered, still holding on to him.

Joxer smiled and replied softly: "Me too."

Out of the hugs and tears came a promise. A promis of friendship. A promise of loyalty. A promise of companionship and adventure, and as Joxer accepted a borrowed robe from Anthony, a promise of something more.

Only Joxer, holding hands with Virgil and Gabrielle, and the others did not know it as they slowly made their way out of the cave and into the unknown.

The Fates knew. But they wouldn't tell.

THE END

_**A/N: I know, very short story, but hopefully it is the beginning of many to come. I have tons of ideas for these characters (and I am SOO glad that Anthony is liked!!!) and I am not going to give them up easily.**_

_**To keep you interested, here is the summary for the next story!**_

**STORY # 2: Learning to Walk Again**

**A week has passed since Joxer's resurrection, and as he learns about everything that has happened since he left, someone- or something- follows him to bring him back to his death.**

_**And also to let you know, I am well into Chapter 2 of this story :) I hope you enjoyed my little fanfic, and hope you come back to read more!**_


End file.
